Sonic Superstars
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: My Sonic AU fan fiction series has finally arrived here on Fanfiction! It's an alternate universe of my version of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe mixing stuff from the games, comics and cartoons.
1. Season 1

**EPISODE 1 - The Beginning**

In the year 1991 on the planet Earth, triplets were born to Jules and Bernadette the Hedgehog in a small village called Knothole. Their names were Sonic, Manic and Sonia. Their uncle Sir Charles or "Chuck" for short helped raise them. When they were 4 years-old, an evil man called Dr. Ivo Robotnik from the only human settlement on Mobius came and took over the major city of Mobotropolis, converting buildings into factories that produced his Swatbot army and roboticized Mobians. The city polluted the planet.

Robotnik needed more workers in his factories and turned to the nearest village of Knothole to get them. His Swatbots stormed the village kidnapping innocent Mobians including the triplets' parents. Chuck had told them to flee to Green Hill where they would be safe from the tyrannical clutches of Robotnik.

The children did as they were told and fled. When they got there, they explored Green Hill and even found a secret underground hideout. They used it as their new home. Months after Robotnik's takeover, the triplets had made a lot of friends with the animals in Green Hill. However, their peace was interrupted by a couple of SwatBots who had brought in a roboticizer and began roboticizing the animals. Sonic, Manic and Sonia recognizing the robots from months back weren't going to allow their animal friends to suffer the same fate their family did and they charged in, smashing the SwatBots and the roboticizer to pieces with their new move the spindash. The kids were praised as the "Heroes of Green Hill".

Sometime later, more SwatBots came in with another roboticizer. They were smashed too. The more that came in, the more were smashed to bits. Robotnik hearing of the Heroes of Green Hill decided to go exterminate them himself.

The children were playing when Robotnik arrived in his hovercraft and zapped them with a deadly laser beam. However, Manic had disappeared while Sonic and Sonia were left unconscious. Robotnik cursed under his breath as he flew away.

The children were awakened by a baby orange fox with a blue baby bonnet on his head, socks and a pacifier. The twins were surprised for the fox had TWO tails. But they found it cool that he could use them to fly. They introduced themselves and the fox was named Miles Prower. Sonic nicknamed him "Tails" because Miles didn't like his name. The twins took him back their home underground where Sonic and Tails bonded.

Weeks went by without incident. Sonic had gone out for a run when he heard cries for help. He followed the cries and found that two of Robotnik's latest robots called "badniks" which looked like a lady bug and a wasp cornered a chipmunk girl in sky blue clothes (which resembled Princess Jasmine's outfit from Disney's Aladdin) and a coyote boy wearing a blue shirt and shorts along with a red ascot and boots with a small training sword at the edge of a cliff. Sonic deatroyed them getting oil on him in the process. The two thanked him for the rescue. They introduced themselves as Princess Sally Acorn who was the twins' age and Antoine D' Coolette who was 8. Sonic brought them back to his home where they met Sonia and Tails.

After getting to know each other better, Sally and Antoine explained they had gotten separated from their caretaker Rosie whom Sally's father King Maximillian Acorn ordered to take them to Green Hill for safety. With this, the children discovered they had a common enemy in Robotnik for taking their families away from them. Together they united and became the "Green Hill Freedom Fighters" with Sonic and Sonia as the leaders.

**EPISODE 2 - The First Mission**

A year later, Tails had gotten better at flying and can now catch up to Sonic as they took a run around Green Hill. When they arrived, Sally had told them of her discovery of a prison camp. She showed them on a map of Mobius thumbtacked to the wall that somewhere in the Great Forest Robotnik had set up a prison camp and they needed to go investigate it. Sonic and Sonia volunteered since they were the team leaders.

The twins arrived on a hill where they had full view of the entire camp that was surrounded by barbed wires. Then they looked below where they saw a chained-gang group of young girls being brought to the camp's entrance. They were a black kitten with red hair who was 7 years-old, a gray bat with black hair who was the same age as the kitten and a red fox the same age as the twins. There was also a short man in a green shirt and brown pants who opened the entrance and they all entered. The twins snuck in before the gate closed.

They searched the grounds for the girls to rescue them and just their luck they ran into them. As it turns out, they were already trying to escape. Their names were Jasmine and Cinder. The girls led them to a building resembling a dentist's office and the fox was in a cage. Her name was Fiona. But before they had a chance to rescue her, SwatBots attacked them. They were outnumbered and had to flee, leaving poor Fiona behind.

The twins and the girls departed. As they went home, Sonia felt really bad they couldn't help Fiona. Before they arrived home, Antoine ran to them in tears repeatingly apologizing to them. He explained that he was playing outside with Tails and he was kidnapped by a bunch of SwatBots. The team immediatly set off to recue their young comrade.

**EPISODE 3 - Freedom Fighters to the Rescue**!

Tails was in the clutches of the evil Dr. Robotnik who was only using him as bait. The Freedom Fighters falling for it were caught in a fishing net. Antoine being claustrophobic begged to be released even offering to whatever the madman said. This gave Robotnik an idea much to the rest of the team's dismay. He told them that if they brought him some magic water from the Pond of Youth in Lost Jungle, he would give them back their crybaby.

The Freedom Fighters were released and they set off to Lost Jungle located in South America where they discovered why it was called "Lost Jungle", it's so huge you can literally get lost! They met Harpy the Eagle there, a kid in in search of his home Eagletopia. He helped them locate the Pond of Youth despite almost running into the jungle's legendary colossal alligator. The pond was in the heart of the jungle where it was guarded by a seemingly immortal Tasmanian Wolf named Talika. She was believed to be the last of her species and used the pond's temporary magical effects to prevent death so her people could live through her. This gave Sonic an idea. Since Robotnik didn't know the effects were only temporary he had no problem giving it to him. Sonic scooped up some of the magic water in a small jar and zoomed out of there. Talika couldn't leave the pond in fear the water's effects would wear off if she pursued the children.

Sonic gave the water to Robotnik and he gave Tails back. Sonic stayed behind as his team went home. He watched as he saw Robotnik do stupid things since he was "immortal" like jumping off a cliff and stay underwater for a long time without going up to the surface to get air. Sonic laughed hard as he saw what happened after the effects wore off on Robotnik. "Grrrr...I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" he yelled.

**EPISODE 4 - Magic Duel**

The Freedom Fighters were locked in battle with two deadly magicians called Black Death, a male black cat with blue eyes with a Peter Lorre accent and The Enchantress, a female light brown rabbit fighting them alongside with an 11 year-old brown dog with a laser gun. Earlier that day, they had met the dog after they saw him chasing down the magicians in Emerald Hill. His name was Sleuth Dawg, a rookie agent of the T.N.A.F. or the Top Notch Agency for Freedom. He was trying extremely hard to live up to his father's name who was the best agent T.N.A.F. ever had. The Freedom Fighters decided to help him catch the magicians. They found them hiding out in an abandoned mansion in Electric Avenue, a city on the beach in Emerald Hill.

They defeated the magicians and Sleuth tied them up hauling them to T.N.A.F. HQ where they were jailed making his father, the director of the agency proud of him.

**EPISODE 5 - The Bounty Hunters**

In a small village called Breezeway Village on the other side of the Great Forest lived a family foxes. The adults were named Jason the Fox who wore a blue and gold army uniform and Olivia the Fox who wore a blue dress. It was their daughter Fiona Fox's 5th birthday. Her gift from them was a pretty orange bow. Her birthday celebration was interrupted however when SwatBots bursted into their home dragging them out. They took Fiona's parents to be roboticized in Mobotroplis while Fiona was taken to a prison camp to be experimented on.

This memory played in her mind as she sat inside a small cage. She had just been left behind by Sonic, Sonia, Jasmine and Cinder. She thought they'd return for her and she waited for a very long time. When she finally realized they weren't coming back, she escaped the camp on her own by digging a tunnel using only two silver spoons. When she finally reached the outside of the camp she met a purple female weasel named Nic who at first told her to scram but softened up to her when Fiona told her about her situation. Nic took her in and taught her everything about treasure and bounty hunting.

One day, they received a call from a black rabbit named Ebony Hare and the Enchantress. They headed to an abandoned amusement park once called "Happyland" and there they find that Nic's old friend Blackjack. The bulldog had told his boss about her and Ebony decided to hire them to capture for them a black cat called Black Death. The girls did as they were hired to do and found the cat hanging around in an old abandoned church within the Arabian Nightland. He seemed attracted to Nic (who wasn't interested in him at all) and used this to her advantage. After tricking him, she and Fiona tied him up and taped his mouth. They brought him to the two rabbits and collected their payment. They had planned on stealing his powerful magic but Black Death escaped from them.

**EPISODE 6 - Magic of Mayhem**

After being rescued by Sonic and Sonia, Jasmine the Cat and Cinder the Bat returned to Jasmine's homeland the Arabian Nightland. There, she sought out her family. But they were nowhere to be found. Calling out to her parents and two older siblings Alexander and Violet, none didn't answer. She finds out that they were captured by Robotnik and were taken to a roboticizer in a junkyard where they tried to escape but were crushed by the heavy machinery. Then an Australian Tasmanian Wolf man with bandages that covered almost his whole arms and legs and part of his torso called Todd came to take them to the orphanage. The girls refused and they ran away from him, living on the streets.

They used their cuteness to deceive people in order to steal their money and goods. One day, they made the mistake of trying to rob a raven man named Mathias Poe in a brown cloak with rope tied at his waist acting as a belt. He was a magician and punished them by granting them three wishes which they had to share knowing that they would make silly wishes being children and all. Todd appeared warning the girls about the wishes even telling them that when he was 18, he tackled Poe who punished him by granting his wish of becoming strong. Parts of his body were replaced with cybernetics which made him strong but was bullied immensely for being a cyborg and had to cover his cybernetics with bandages.

The girls ignoring him used up their first two wishes on food and money. However, they fought over what their last wish should be. Their fighting became so intense they Jasmine used the last wish to sever their friendship. From that, a new rivalry was born.

**EPISODE 7 - The Chaos Emerald Hunt Part A**

Another year had gone by and Tails had discovered his mechanical genius at a young age. After finding about 7 mystical gems called the "Chaos Emeralds" and studying them, he invented a tracking device to find them. It was said that a miracle would happen when all seven of the gems were brought together. Unfortunately Robotnik knew about them too and they had to find the Chaos Emeralds before he did.

They easily found 6 of the emeralds all over the North American continent and tracked the last one across the ocean to the European continent. a kind sailor took them there. The signal led them to Kingdom Valley, where stood the flooded ruins of an old medieval stone castle in a lush jungle-like valley. In the throne room they were shocked to see Jasmine there and she had the last Chaos Emerald in her hand which was the gold one. She offered to trade it for a deadly pink flower known as the "Flower of Death". It only grew in Lost Jungle. Jasmine even offered to hold on to their other Chaos Emeralds which were all in a small brown bag. Although the Freedom Fighters wondered why she wanted that kind of flower, it was also apparent that Jasmine had changed seeing that she was being rude and demanding.

Jasmine smiled wickedly as she looked at all the Chaos Emeralds. "Now I need to leave before they come back", she said. But before she could leave, Robotnik arrived who was also tracking the emeralds. Jasmine pretended to strike up a deal with Robotnik too. She told him she'd trade the emeralds for the deadly pink flower that only grew in Lost Jungle. Robotnik agreed wanting to do whatever it took to get the emeralds. "With the stupid Freedom Fighters and fat man fighting with each other, I'll have plenty of time to escape", she said.

She was wrong however. The Freedom Fighters had retrieved the flower faster than she anticipated and brought it to her. Jasmine taking it still made her escape with the Freedom Fighters angry that she tricked them pursued her.

**EPISODE 8 - The Chaos Emerald Hunt Part B**

She evaded them and found a nice hiding place in a cave in the forest. "With the Chaos Emeralds and the Flower of Death, I'll have enough power to get revenge on Mathias Poe and Cinder!" She emptied out the bag and arranged the Chaos Emeralds in a line and ate the Flower of Death. Nothing happened. Jasmine became frustrated as time passed and nothing still happened. "Why won't these stupid emeralds do anything?! Where's the miracle?!" she exclaimed in frustration. But in all her pouting, the Chaos Emeralds all glowed in unison, getting brighter with each passing second and their glow turned into a bright blinding flash of white light.

The Freedom Fighters still looking for her gasped in horror as they saw a giant montrous Jasmine break through the cave. Antoine fainted in shock. Her hair was all messed up and she grew razor sharp claws that tore through her gloves and brown boot. She even had a montrous deep voice to match. "Revenge is mine!" she roared as she started marching away. Sonic found all the Chaos Emeralds that were all pale now. They realized Jasmine was haeding towards the Arabian Nightland. The Freedom Fighters pursued her with the emeralds in tow. Robotnik had watched the whole scene and was furious that Jasmine had tricked him. His anger melted away when he saw a pale gold glow on the ground.

**EPISODE 9 - The Chaos Emerald Hunt Finale**

Jasmine made it to her homeland where she went on a rampage looking for someone. "Show yourself Mathias Poe so I can CRUSH YOU!" she roared ferociously as she went on a destruction spree. The Green Hill Freedom Fighters arrive a tad bit late. As a a last-ditch effort, they depended on the Chaos Emeralds to help them. Nothing happened however because there were only six emeralds! "I must've dropped one!" Sonic said. A they lost all hope, Robotnik arrives and tosses the last emerald to them. "Here catch!" he shouted as Sonic caught the gold emerald. The Chaos Emeralds glowed and everyone was blinded by a bright white light. When it receded, Sonic and Sonia were glowing bright gold with their eyes blood red instead of green and were floating. "Is zat ze miracle?!" Antoine exclaimed. The twins were surprised themslves. Using their newfound power, they battled the 40 foot tall montrous Jasmine. It took a lot of effort and energy to bring her down.

She shrunk back to normal size with her hair still messed up, holes still in her gloves and boots and her claws gone. The Arabian Nightland police came and arrested Jasmine, taking her to juvenile prison. "Whoever that Mathias Poe she was looking for is, he's safe now", said Sonia. They then notice the Chaos Emeralds were nowhere to be seen. Tails explains when the miracle has happened, the emeralds scatter to be found again. Antoine was upset about that as well as Robotnik who stormed off ot willing to look for them himself. So the gang heads home too to celebrate their major victory.

* * *

There you have it, the first season of my Sonic AU series. It's told in summary because it's a lot of work to make a fan fiction AU series and I don't have all the time I want to make these into full-length stories.

It's told like a TV show because I can do that and it keeps my series organized.

Also, this is an alternate version of Earth where anthropomorphic animals live with humans like in the Sonic games mixed with some of the Archie version of Mobius.


	2. Season 2

**EPISODE 1 - Vertigo A Go Go!**

Years have passed and the Green Hill Freedom Fighters were now older. Sonic, Sonia and Sally were 10, Tails was 5 and Antoine was 13. Not only did Sally's age change so did her attire. She was now wearing a sky blue ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail, a sky blue dress with matching shorts underneath and sneakers.

Now that they were older, Sonic developed a crush on Sally. But when he found out that Antoine had the same feelings for her, a rivalry sparked between them much to Sonia's annoyance. One day, the two rivals decided to have a ring collecting contest to impress Sally. Sonic was cocky believing that with his speed Antoine didn't stand a chance. As the blue blur collected rings at the speed of sound, he was unaware that trouble was lurking near. Robotnik's new henchbots, a tall rooster robot named Scratch, a short blue digging robot named Groounder and a brown monkey robot with a yellow siren on his head named Coconuts were sent by their boss to get rid of the Green Hill Freedom Fighters' precious leader Sonic the Hedgehog.

They set up a trap in front of Green Hill's famous shuttle loop and hid in the bushes waiting for Sonic to take the bait. Soon enough, Sonic arrived at the shuttle loop with a lot of gold rings hanging from his arms. He notices a cluster of floating gold rings in front of the shuttle loop. "*whistles* now that's a lovely bunch I seemed to have missed!" he said. Before he could grab them however, his twin sister Sonia arrived. She blabbed on to him telling him why he and Antoine should just leave poor Sally alone and that she was a person not a trophy. Sonic mentally blocked her out and went for the rings. Sonia seeing he wasn't paying any attention to her tackled him as he was in the middle of his jump to grab the ring cluster. When they hit the ground, all of Sonic's rings scattered. "Now look what you made me do!" Sonic blamed his sister. As they argued they suddenly and slowly faded away.

The henchbots seeing them disappear all high-fived each other knowing their master would be greatly pleased to hear that they managed to get rid of BOTH the leaders of The Green Hill Freedom Fighters.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sonia found themselves in a strange dimension where the laws of gravity didn't apply for they were standing upside down on a giant floating orange block. The twins were greeted by two strange human men wearing colorful outfits. One was tall, wearing a top hat with a vertical arrow on his shirt. The other was short and was wearing a barber shop hat with a horizontal arrow on his shirt. They introduced themselves as Al and Cal, short for Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al. Sonic demanded to know where they were and how to get home. But he didn't get any answers as a hole opened up below the twins and they began to fall.

Mobotropolis, Robotnik's Office

The three henchbots informed their boss on their successful mission. "Excellent work my 6-S Team! With those brats out of the way, crushing the others will be a sinch!" Robotnik said as the four laughed menacingly.

Back in the Strange Zone

The twins continued falling in the bottomless dimension. Sonic begged for their help getting their names mixed up in the process. Al and Cal weren't any help though as they asked the twins strange questions. Sonic becoming frustrated bursted, accusing the strange duo of working with Robotnik. Al and Cal were confused saying they never heard of him. Sonic continued throwing accusations and Sonia finally intervened telling him that she's convinced they don't know what he's talking about. With this, Sonic realized that the cluster of rings he grabbed earlier must have contained a portal to another zone. Then a wormhole appeared below. "Adieu blue, nice meeting you!" said Al taking his hat off in farewell. Cal tried to kiss Sonia's hand to bid her farewell but she slapped him leaving a hand mark on his face. "Don't touch me you oddball!" she told him as the twins fell into wormhole leaving Al laughing his guts out at his friend's misfortune.

Sonic and Sonia were finally back home in Green Hill, relieved that their unpleasant experience was over. They got back home where they found that their assistance was needed.

**EPISODE 2 - Thy Rabbot Come!**

Tails discovered in his photos that he took while visiting Farmland, the Southern sector of the North American continent that mysterious holes were appearing all over Farmland that were ruining crops. Sonic and Tails went over to investigate. "Whoever's doing this is ruining the scenery!" Sonic complained. As the brotherly duo investigated the holes in a carrot field, they saw close by two SwatBots capture a female yellow rabbit with purple markings around her eyes in a pink leotard who looked about Antoine's age. "How dare you suh! Unhand me ya yankee contraption!" she yelled struggling to get out of the robots' grip. Sonic and Tails gasped at the sight of a portable roboticizer in shape of an orange van with the words "Bot On The Spot" on the van's sides. "I'm afraid we cannot do that ma'am. Robotnik's orders", said one of the SwatBots as they tossed her in the back of the van.

Sonic heroicly sprang into action and became a blue buzzsaw cutting through the SwatBots AND the side of the van. But he just stood there at the sight of the roboticizer working which triggered the flashback of the day his parents were taken away to be roboticized wondering if this is what they went through when they got to the roboticizer in Mobotropolis. His trance-like thoughts were broken however when the rabbit started yelling at him to turn off the machine. "Oh right!" Sonic said quickly pulling the off switch. The rabbit felt extremely dizzy and she went unconscious. Sonic carried her out. Tails was horrified that she was part machine from the waist down as well as her entire left arm. Sonic told him they had to get her to Green Hill to recover. Tails protested that Robotnik could find them by using her. "This is no time for mechanical mentality! This girl needs our help!" Sonic said as he zoomed off. "Hey wait for me Sonic!" Tails yelled after him as he flew to catch up to him.

They made it back home with Tails being the only one exhausted. They were greeted by Sonia who noticed the rabbit girl in Sonic's arms. The boys explained how they found her and Sonic set her on the couch. The Freedom Fighters were a little stunned that she was half robot. She woke up some time later asking where she was. The Freedom Fighters introduced themselves to her reassuring her she was safe with them. The rabbit's name was Bunnie Rabbot, daughter of a farming family back in Farmland. "I gotta say, you definitely put 'bot' in 'rabbot'!" Sonic joked. Sonia elbowed him hard telling him to stop joking about her condition. "Oh that's fine sugah. He didn't mean no harm. All ah realleh care about is openin' a can of butt-kickin' on the no-good spidah-burrowin' varmint who's been diggin' up holes on mah family's land!" Bunnie said getting heated with every she said. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" Sonic said taking a liking to Bunnie's enthusiasm. Then the battle-eager duo left. Sally tried to stop them but Sonia insisted on letting them wotk together to see what Bunnie can really do.

Sonic left Bunnie in the dust but she found a way to keep up with him. She discovered she had rocket boosters in her feet and quickly caught up with the blue blur who was amazed to see her newfound ability. The two bot-busting partners found a giant spider-shaped robot with a drill on its bottom. As it turns out Robotnik programmed it to drill for oil. Sonic was the first one to attack. He ran around it to confuse it but the spider-bot had a targeting mode and easily zapped him. As it was about to crush him, Bunnie came and lifted the robot with her mechanical arm and tossed it upside down and finished it off. "That's for my family's farm!" she yelled at the now dead machine. Sonic was impressed.

Back in Green Hill, Sonic and Sonia welcomed Bunnie into the Freedom Fighters where she revealed she dreamed of being a hairdresser for royalty and was pyched to hear that Sally was a princess. Sonia told her she had to put to that dream on hold until they defeated Robotnik. Sonic joked in the mean time she could practice on Antoine yanking on his hair.

**EPISODE 3 - Old Friends Anew**

The Freedom Fighters had been captured by Robotnik and put in his dungeon beneath Mobotropolis. All hope seemed to be lost for our heroes when two SwatBots approached them. They took off their heads to reveal themselves to actually be Sleuth who was now 16 and his new partner Dingo who was 13. Sleuth picked the lock freeing the Freedom Fighters. Sonia was the gladdest to see Sleuth because she had developed a crush on him after they helped him fight Black Death and the Enchantress.

But something seemed a little off to Sonic when Sleuth asked only for Sonia's assistance for a top secret mission. The mission was for her to help him and Dingo get a map of Angel Island from a red echidna who was visiting Hilltop, a place not too far from Emerald Hill located on a high forest mountain where the rocks are naturally tinted blue with magma that boiled and grass, flowers and pine trees covered the surface. Sonia distracted him with her sweetness while Dingo ambushed him knocking him out with Sleuth taking the map from him.

Sonia was brought home obvious that she was crusing on Sleuth much to Sonic's annoyance while the two canines smiled at each other.

**EPISODE 4 - Chaos Angel**

After hearing of Angel Island from Sonia, Tails did some research on it. He found that it is an island that floats above the ocean several miles off the coast of a human city of Station Square in the South American continent. Sonic curious about the place decided he wanted to go visit and explore it. Tails told him he'll join him since this would be a perfect opportunity to test out the new plane he built which was painted blue and yellow with the image of his twin tails painted on the wings called "The Tornado".

The boys set off in the plane on course to Angel Island. Tails piloted the plane while Sonic stood on the right wing of the plane with pilot goggles on. Before they were able to land, something was launched at the Tornado and it crash landed. The brotherly duo were ok, but they couldn't say the same for the plane. Just then, the device that they had used to track the Chaos Emeralds the first time four years ago* picked up on their energy. The two decided to search for the emeralds hoping their power could fix their plane. They encountered a wild red echidna named Knuckles at the start of their search in Angel Falls, Angel Island's jungle. He was a year older than Sonic and accused them of stealing his map of Angel Island while he was collecting lava rocks in Hill Top the other day. Sonic defended himself and Tails from the echidna's accusations. "That's not what Robotnik told me!" Knuckles told them. The two heroes were surprised to hear the mention of that fat man. Then Knuckles departs without saying anything more.

*Season 1 Episodes 7-9

The duo embarked on a quest to find the Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik. They found 6 of the emeralds all over the island in places such as the tropical jungle called Angel Falls, Marble Garden, the site of the ruins of the ancient civilization that once dwelled on the island, Mushroom Hill, a forest filled with giant mushrooms and plants that were very bouncy, Azure Lake, a beautiful lake overgrown with tall grass and blue mountains, Sandopolis, an Egyptian-esque desert with ancient structures that house ghosts and finally, an ancient underground temple filled with crystals known as The Hidden Palace.

Throughout their adventure, they had some encounters with Knuckles who activated ancient traps created by his ancestors to throw the heroes off course in order to keep them away from the Master Emerald, an ancient powerful gem that kept the island afloat. When the heroes accidentally fall into a hidden hole, they find themselves in an underground cavern that looked like a temple of sorts filled with crystals. They find the last Chaos Emerald and encounter Knuckles again who doesn't welcome trespassers in the Hidden Palace. But they hear a commotion at the Master Emerald's altar and find Dr. Robotnik in his hovercraft stealing the Master Emerald! Knuckles confused demands an answer for his actions. Robotnik reveals he tricked Knuckles into believing that Sonic and Tails were after the Master Emerald as a distraction so HE could steal the gem for his plans and soon after took off with the emerald in tow. Then the entire island shakes violently as it plummeted into the ocean for without its power source it could no longer stay afloat.

Knuckles felt that he had failed his ancestors, his people for letting Robotnik get away with the Master Emerald. Tails then asks about the ancient painting on the shrine's wall. It depicted a powerful glowing being battling against a monster that had the Master Emerald. Knuckles' eyes widen as he looks back and forth at the painting and Sonic. "No way! You're the 'blue one' that my people foretold would be the one to rescue the Master Emerald from a mechanical monster!" Knuckles exclaimed. He immediatly directed Sonic and Tails to a hidden old but strange teleporter. He chanted in his people's ancient language which Sonic nor Tails could understand and they were warped to a ruined temple in an undisclosed location on Angel Island but judging from the hanging vines and clouds, they were most likely in a jungle area and really high up. "No one but me and my people were allowed to enter the Sky Sanctuary... But this is the only way you can reach that maniac and get back the Master Emerald", Knuckles said trying to catch his breath because the teleportation took a lot of energy from him.

The next thing Sonic and Tails saw was their airplane all fixed up! Knuckles had fixed it while they were searching for the emeralds. They jumped on, with the Chaos Emeralds in hand and flew after Robotnik. They eventually found him in a giant floating fortress. Sonic fought a robot that resembled him called "Silver Sonic". He defeated it and found a hangar where Robotnik kept his giant robot fighter called "The Death Egg" for it was literally shaped like an egg. The two confronted Robotnik who told them they were too late and escaped in his Death Egg mech. "Oh no you don't!" said Sonic as they chased after him in the Tornado. Once they caught up, Tails tossed Sonic the Chaos Emeralds and he turned into the same golden glowing hedgehog he was when he and Sonia took down the monstrous form of Jasmine the Cat*. "Go get 'em Super Sonic!" Tails cheered. "'Super Sonic'? That has a nice ring to it!" Sonic said as he took off after the giant flying mech.

*Season 1 Episode 9

Dodging laser fires, spiked bombs and debris that fell off the mech from taking damage from Super Sonic, the gold hedgehog found weak spots in the laser cannons for they had to charge for a while before they were able to fire again. The 10 year-old hedgehog brought down the monstrous Death Egg mech that exploded to bits. Sonic's power drained from him and Tails came by catching Sonic on the plane's right wing. The Master Emerald magically returned to its shrine and the two saw the island raise up from the ocean. As the passed by it, Knuckles waved to them as they waved back. This was the most interesting adventure for the two yet.

**EPISODE 5 - The Time for Chaos**

Some time after the Angel Island adventure, Sleuth showed up again wanting to hang out with the blue speedster. Their hang out day however turned into a whole day of battling as they faced The 6-S Team, Robotnik's henchbots whom they easily outsmarted and they faced a horde of SwatBots next. Sleuth apologized for their hang out day wasted into combat. "It's totally fine. Besides, I LOVE smashing Robotnik's goons!" Sonic reassured his canine friend.

A few weeks after this, Sonic was flown to the continent of Europe which was on the other side of the ocean to travel to Never Lake so he could see the Chaos Moon, a moon/mini-planet that orbits Mobius and appears over Never Lake for one month out of the entire year, the only time that Mobians get to see the celestial body up close. The moon's surface has its own lanscapes such as a desert, jungle, city, tropical island, caves etc. It is said that time can be easily manipulated there because of the mysterious Time Stones that dwell on the moon. Of course, no one knows for sure since no one has attempted to visit the moon's surface.

As Sonic arrives at Never Lake, he is stunned to find the Chaos Moon chained to the mountains surrounding the lake. He climbed the mountains and jumped on one of the chains and raced up to the Chaos Moon's surface. He set foot on the moon's tropical island, Palmtree Panic. As he explored it, he ran into a female pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who wore a red headband, green shirt with puffy sleeves, a red tu-tu skirt and purple shoe-laced sneakers with white socks and gloves. She was 7 years-old and starstruck when she saw Sonic and ranted to him about how she was his biggest fan. Sonic asked how she got on the Chaos Moon. The girl answers telling him she likes mystical things and her mother, Madame Rose was a fortune-teller and she played with her tarot cards and they told her that she had a "destined encounter" with him on the Chaos Moon. She travelled to Never Lake and reached it by climbing the chains. Sonic could tell she was infatuated with him. He didn't even know the girl and he already found her annoying. Amy then proceeded to show him a yellow gleaming hexagonal shaped gem she found when she arrived on the Chaos Moon. Sonic was surprised as he recognized it as one of the legendary Time Stones! He asked Amy if he could have it. She replied only if he lets her join him in his adventure. Sonic sighed in annoyance and allowed her to do so.

Excited, Amy happily handed the Time Stone to him. Then it started to glow and Amy suddenly was a toddler. Sonic was shocked as Amy continued changing to an old woman, a teenager (her current look in the games) and an adult then finally back to normal. "The Time Stones can literally control time?" Sonic asked. "Well duh! That's why their called 'Time Stones'!" Amy told him. Sonic rolled his eyes and zoomed off, leaving Amy behind. "No fair! Let me catch up!" Amy yelled after him. She caught up with him in a place filled with neon signs and foresty nature called Collision Chaos. It was there Amy was snatched by a blue robot that looked too much like him. "Help me Sonic!" Amy cried. Sonic watched as the robot flew off with her. He followed them but eventually lost them. He raced all over the Chaos Moon collecting Time Stones in places like Desert Dazzle (a western desert place), Tidal Tempest (cavern ruins that are mostly underwater), Quartz Quadrant (a mining facility underground), Stardust Speedway (a city-like place with instruments scattered about) where he finally confronts the his robot doppelganger called "Metal Sonic" and defeats him, seemingly destroying him in the process.

While collecting the Time Stones, the ones he already had transported him through time in all the places he visited. He saw the past and futures of each area, one where it was free of Robotnik's rule and the other ruined by the madman. Sonic makes it to Robotnik's fortress where he confronts Robotnik, defeats his giant robot mech and saves Amy Rose. He took her home while Sonic stayed by Never Lake to enjoy the beauty of the Robtnik-free Chaos Moon.

**EPISODE 6 - Mirror World**

Sonic had found a Chaos Emerald not too long ago and it transported him yet to another zone. It looked like home but something was different. He found a medical clinic in Green Hill and was shocked to see Robotnik dressed as a doctor helping out the animals. "Gadzooks! It's Sonic the Hedgehog! Get him!" he cried. The animals chased Sonic out of Green Hill. The blue blur was confused and ran to Mobotropolis to see what was going on there since Robotnik wasn't there. The city looked different. Instead of a ruined, factory-filled dump, it was more of a thug-filled territory with trash littering the streets and graffiti all over the buildings.

He ran into another blue hedgehog that looked EXACTLY like him! But with a black leather jacket, matching boots and shades. The two hedgehogs raced confused as though they were looking in a mirror showing completely different reflections. Sonic finds out the other hedgehog is named Sonic too but he was completely EVIL! He and his gang took over Mobotropolis forcing its citizens to work for them. Sonic realizes he must be in some kind of zone where everything is the opposite of Mobius! Then a wormhole opens and Sonic goes through it. "Man, no one's gonna believe this!" Sonic said to himself glad to be back home.

**EPISODE 7 - Triple Trouble**

The story begins with the Freedom Fighters encountering a bounty hunter called Nack the Weasel who was hired to take out Sonic. Of course, he was overpowered and brought down and left embarrassed he was beat up by a bunch of kids.

Later, Sonic and Tails went to find the Chaos Emeralds after finding out Robotnik was after them again, but this time with the help of Knuckles the Echidna! Robotnik took advantage of his gullible nature and tricked him into helping him gather the emeralds by promising that once he had them, he'll never touch the Master Emerald again. Nack also joins the hunt after eavesdropping on Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' encounter. He figured that the pretty gems would fetch a high price in the market.

Unfortunately, something was interfering with Tails' Emerald Tracker and Knuckles and Nack had gotten to the emeralds before they did. However, they found source of the problem, a radio tower that sent out waves meant to scramble Tails' device. They destroyed it and tracked down Knuckles and Nack taking the emeralds from them and safely hiding them in a place no one could find them.

**EPISODE 8 - The Black Truth**

After discovering Sally's older brother Prince Elias Acorn was taken somewhere else for protection and was captured by Robotnik using him for ransom, the Freedom Fighters rescued the 16 year-old prince from the madman and he vowed he'd return the favor for rescuing him and reuniting him with his sister.

The Freedom Fighters would soon be needing his help when the gang finds something amiss with the T.N.A.F. They discover that the headquarters was completely empty and ransacked. The only person there was an older dog with an eye patch over his right eye called Director Dawg. They ask what happened. The Director answers that his son Sleuth had betrayed them and sold the organization out to Robotnik who came in and took everyone. He fought and was the only one who remained. Sonia was shocked and wondered why Sleuth would do this.

The Freedom Fighters sought out Sleuth whom they found in the Great Forest. They demanded an answer from him. Sleuth denied everything and having an army of SwatBots at his disposal commanded them to attack the Freedom Fighters. Sonic went after him and battled the teenage traitor. Sleuth taunted him, revealing that HE was the one who stole Knuckles' map of Angel Island and their whole "hang out day" was actually a set up so he could collect information on Sonic's abilities to give to Robotnik so he could create a robot that would match him in every way. Sonic angry that Sleuth had been doing this the whole time fought viciously but he couldn't lay a single scratch on him since was stronger and older than him.

Sleuth knocked him out and escaped. His friends found him and bandaged him up. Sonic decided it was time for Elias to return his favor to them.

Later, with Elias now by their side, they found the dog in Mobotropolis and this time he had a bigger army of SwatBots. They attacked the Freedom Fighters while Sleuth made his escape. They were having an extremely hard time with the overwhelming amount of SwatBots. Just before they could be completely overwhelmed however, Amy Rose appeared with a giant yellow and red hammer, helping them smash every bot in sight. "Let me guess, did your cards tell you I was here?" Sonic asked her. "How'd you know? They told me you were in trouble and I came to help my hero!" Amy answered. Sonic would've groaned in annoyance but the Freedom Fighters needed all the help they could get.

Sleuth made a get away while the Freedom Fighters were occupied. Sonia noticed and went after him. She confronted him and demanded to know why he went rogue. "Fine. You want an answer?! Well here it is! After I found out Dingo was a double agent working for Robotnik, he convinced me to join them. I talked to the fat man and he promised me a position as a mighty commander of his army and tons of money! But honestly, why do you care what I decide to do?" Sleuth answered. "Because...because I thought you were really cool before and I really, really _liked_ you for that!" Sonia revealed. Sleuth was speechless and thought for a moment and was about to say something to her but didn't have the chance to speak when the Freedom Fighters arrived. "Get away from my sister!" Sonic yelled as he spindashed into Sleuth knocking him out. Elias arrested him and Sonic comforted his heartbroken sister. After Sleuth was taken to jail, they tried finding any traces of Dingo, the one who corrupted Sleuth but none could be found. Sonia had a feeling that he was was closer than they thought.

* * *

The next set of adventures for the Green Hill Freedom Fighters where new friends and foes are made told in summaries too.

Note: In episode 5, the Sonic CD adaptation, I renamed the Little Planet the "Chaos Moon" because it's a little celestial body and I always thought of it as a moon of sorts.


End file.
